Cold War
by Lithium pamplemouss
Summary: Etats-Unis et Russie semblent être appelés par un dessein secret de la Providence à tenir un jour dans ses mains les destinées de la moitié du monde.   -Alexis de Tocqueville-  Family: Russia/Belarus & America/England


**-Cold War.-**

_« Etats-Unis et Russie semblent être appelés par un dessein secret de la Providence à tenir un jour dans ses mains les destinées de la moitié du monde. » -Alexis de Tocqueville-_

_**1947-**« Paix impossible, guerre improbable »_

**_« Tout ce que je voulais, c'était protéger mon peuple de la discorde, et du désordre. »_**

Russia tourna une énième fois le bouton de sa grande radio, posée à côté de lui sur le banc.

Ce geste lui était devenu presque automatique, presque irréel. Une manie ? Oui, on pouvait qualifier ce geste ainsi.

Sans savoir pourquoi, le son rouillé de ce vieil appareil le rassurait.

Peut être parce qu'il s'agissait du seul bruit qu'il pouvait entendre, et ceci à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à saisir les paroles des voix de la radio. Physiquement, Russia était là. Mais son esprit était ailleurs.

Il tourna la tête vers le ciel.

Gris.

Comme presque toute l'année.

Peut-être était-il là.

Il régnait un froid presque polaire à cette période de l'année. Malgré l'habitude acquise de vivre constamment dans ce froid, un frisson lui traversa l'échine, sensation presque inconnue.

Cette même sensation le traversait encore une fois. Cette sensation de solitude, d'avoir été laissé, et aussi, de peur.

Peur de disparaître, de se faire étouffer, de se faire noyer par la puissance de son pire ennemi.

America.

Russia lâcha un rire nerveux, et pencha la tête vers ses mains.

Était-il seulement capable de protéger son peuple contre la discorde que provoquait America à chacun de ses pas?

Il ne se rendait pas compte du mal qu'il faisait autour de lui. Du souffle incroyable de chaque battement de cet aigle irritablement fier de sa puissance, qui envoyait tout s'échouer au loin.

- « Discorde et désordre... C'est la seule chose que tu peux amener aux nations... » murmura t-il pour lui même, avec un petit sourire triste.

Il resta immobile un instant, avant de fermer les yeux.

Et lui, qu'était-il capable de faire ? Que pouvait-il bien valoir ?

Beaucoup d'interrogation, et tellement peu de réponses.

- « Grand frère? »

Russia sursauta brusquement, et tourna aussitôt la tête derrière.

- « B... Belarus... »

La jeune femme le dévisagea impassiblement.

Comme d'ordinaire, les sentiments de sa jeune sœur était indéchiffrable. Pas de sourire, pas de signification particulière dans son regard.

Son masque de neutralité cachait parfaitement ses pensées, tout comme lui le faisait derrière ses sourire et sa voix douce.

« Que... »

- « Que ressens-tu? » lui coupa t-elle presque aussitôt.

Russia cligna des yeux.

- « E... Excuse moi? »

- « Dis moi ce que tu ressens. Ce que tu pense, ce qui te fait de la peine, et ce qui te fait autant peur. » développa t-elle, tout en venant s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le banc.

- « Mais... Comment est-ce que tu... »

- « Je te connais mieux que personne, grand frère Russia. »

Il resta coi quelques secondes. Mais se rendit vite compte de l'évidence qu'elle lui exposait là.

Elle avait été à ses côtés, et cela depuis le début. Depuis leur naissance. Personne mieux qu'elle ne pouvait le sonder avec autant d'aisance.

Il hésita un instant à se confier. Mais balaya le doute rapidement au loin.

- « J'ai... Peur. » lui répondit t-il à voix basse.

Belarus laissa un once de surprise trahir son visage ordinairement impassible. Mais elle fronça les sourcils.

- « Peur? »

- « Peur... De disparaître. Toi, moi, Ukraine... Tout ce que nous avons construit, tout ce qui fait ce que nous sommes... »

Belarus ouvrit la bouche, sans doute pour lui rétorquer que c'était tout simplement insensé, mais elle se retint. A la place, elle baissa les yeux.

La blonde posa sa main sur celle de son aîné, geste innocent et rassurant, qui étonna et réchauffa le cœur de Russia presque aussitôt.

- « Nous ne les laisserons pas faire, grand frère. Nous nous battrons. » déclara t-elle.

Russia secoua la tête, non sans un sourire triste.

- « Je ne souhaite pas vous perdre dans une guerre inutile... »

- « Et nous non plus ! » s'écria t-elle. « Nous tenons à toi grand frère, nous t'aimons plus que tout ! Tu... Tu es tout pour nous ! Si tu venais à disparaître... Alors nous n'aurions plus raison d'être... »

La vérité était là.

Si il venait à disparaître, Belarus s'élancerait dans une folie de guerre, et viendrait à se faire annexer tôt ou tard. Quand à Ukraine... Il n'y avait aucun doute que les pays voisins n'hésiterons pas à l'envahir, et il savait qu'elle ne saurait résister longtemps...

Une guerre contre America ? Était-ce là la seule solution ?...

L'Europe sortait déjà d'un grand conflit, personne ne voulait d'une autre tragédie, et lui le premier...

Russia releva les yeux vers sa jeune sœur, qui venait de se lever, postée droite devant lui.

« Je ferais disparaître tout ce qui t'ennuie grand frère. Tout ceux qui te font peur, de la peine, ou douter de toi même ne peuvent rester en vie plus longtemps. »

- « Belarus... »

- « Promet moi... De ne pas te laisser annexer grand frère... »

Russia se leva.

Il prit sa sœur dans ses bras.

Il y avait des années qu'il n'avait pas osé faire ça.

Il sentit les mains de sa sœur agripper dans son dos . Il se demanda même un instant si elle ne sanglotait pas. Mais il devait sûrement se tromper, ou du moins, il l'espérait.

Si lui ne sanglotait pas, une larme coula le long de sa joue, qu'il acheva en posant sa joue contre les cheveux blonds de sa protégée.

Ce jour là, Russia se fit une promesse.

**_« Tout ce que je voulais, c'était protéger la paix du peuple, et lui rendre la liberté qui lui appartient . »_**

America essuya une nouvelle fois ses lunettes avec un pan de son uniforme.

Elles étaient pourtant parfaites, sans aucune trace visible qui aurait pu l'empêcher de voir correctement.

Sans savoir pourquoi, il ressentait le besoin nerveux d'occuper ses mains.

Il devait faire quelque chose.

Quoi donc ?

Pourtant, il y avait tellement à faire.

Comme aider à la reconstruction de l'Europe par exemple. Enfin, il y participait, bien évidement, et il ne pouvait pas faire avancer les choses encore plus vite.

Nouveau soupir.

Beaucoup de choses lui torturait l'esprit.

Ces victimes.

Autant celles de la guerre, que celles à l'arrière, et aussi celles trouvées dans ces camps.

Surréaliste. Cruauté. Inhumain.

Ces trois mots avaient été les premiers qu'il eu trouvé pour décrire le désastre trouvé.

Son idéologie et utopie de l'homme avait été bouleversée.

Fissurée.

Et il ne manquait plus qu'un coup pour la faire voler en éclat.

Russia pouvait bien être celui qui changerait la donne.

America redoutait Russia. Il redoutait ses idéaux, sa politique, et surtout, sa manière de diriger l'homme.

Privation de liberté, surveillance, dictature. Une oppression pour le peuple, un règne par la terreur, et surtout, surtout : l'interdiction totale de rêver.

Tout ça rendait America simplement et purement malade. Et il ne voulait plus jamais porter ses yeux sur un spectacle aussi atroce.

Plus jamais.

Un bruit de verre le ramena à la réalité.

Son indignation avait prit le dessus, et l'avait poussé à vider le dessus de son bureau d'un large coup de bras.

La jeune nation jura entre ses dents serrées, et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il était inquiet, très anxieux au devenir de ces milliers de personnes emprisonnées dans la dictature de Russia.

Que faire ?...

- « Drôle de façon de ranger. »

America releva lentement les yeux.

England s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés.

- « Je... »

« Tu penses à Russia ? » lança t-il, et America fronça les sourcils presque aussitôt. « Bien, je crois avoir visé juste. »

Le concerné se mit à faire les cents pas dans son bureau, visiblement les nerfs à vif. England le suivit des yeux tranquillement.

- « As-tu vu l'armement qu'il à acquis? As-tu seulement vu la puissance militaire qu'il place un peu partout dans l'Europe? Russia devient une véritable menace! Et puis.. Et puis la façon dont il traite son peuple, par la terreur et la colère... Ils n'ont pas de liberté, ils ne sont jamais en paix... C'est inacceptable! » s'écria soudainement America.

- « Je sais. »

- « Tu étais là aux camps, tu as vu... Tu as vu toutes ces atrocités... Tout ça à cause de la cupidité d'une seule personne ! »

- « Je sais. »

America s'exaspéra de la réponse identique qu'England lui offrait.

-« On ne peux pas le laisser continuer comme ça ! » hurla l'ancienne colonie en saisissant England par les épaules.

Celui-ci le fit taire d'un regard.

Le même que celui qu'il lui lançait il y a des années, lorsqu'il débitait des paroles sans queues ni tête.

-« Du calme jeune homme. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je t'ai appris à agir. » le conditionna t-il sèchement.

America se mordit la lèvre, et alla se rasseoir lentement à son bureau maintenant vide. England ignora le désordre au sol, vint s'asseoir posément sur le siège en face de lui, et croisa les jambes comme à son habitude. Il appuya une de ses joues contre la paume de sa main, l'autre venant trouver position sur son genoux. Il laissa ses yeux survoler un instant le plafond, l'air songeur.

America s'irrita encore plus du comportement trop calme de son tuteur.

- « Mais comment fais-tu pour être aussi calme dans ce genre de situation? » cracha t-il.

- « L'agitation n'a jamais donné lieu à de bonnes réflexions. » répliqua t-il simplement.

Ce qui le fit se taire un léger instant, ne sachant que dire. Lorsque England eu organisé clairement ses idées, il reprit son discours.

« As-tu seulement pensé qu'il pouvait être totalement légitime que Russia ne partage pas les mêmes points de vue que toi sur la politique et la direction d'un pays? »

- « Ce qui justifierais selon toi de traiter les hommes comme des esclaves ? »

- « Je parle là de culture. »

- « Je relance ma question ? »

England sembla chercher ses mots, mais America ne lui laissa pas le temps de trouver.

- « Tu as vu ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu as vu jusqu'où pouvait aller la cruauté des dirigeants dans son genre. L'homme n'a pas à subir ça. Il s'agit de la pire chose que j'ai pu voir de ma vie, et je ne voudrais jamais qu'une telle horreur se reproduise. Et toi England ? »

L'aîné se massa la nuque.

- « Dit ainsi, évidement que non... »

- « Je ne souhaite que protéger la paix de l'homme. Protéger cette liberté qui lui appartient. »

America le fixa dans les yeux, sans fléchir un instant. England fut le premier à détourner le regard.

- « Hum... Que comptes-tu faire au juste ? Déclencher une troisième guerre mondiale, et faire encore plus de victimes ? »

Non, ça serait insensé.

Mais c'était effectivement un risque de conséquences à de nombreuses causes.

Un risque que America jugeait bon de prendre, si c'était au nom de la paix, et de la liberté.

- « Non. La force à été trop utilisée, et trop ont trouvé la mort. Nous agirons par la persuasion. Et prierons pour que Russia soit raisonnable. »

Il ne pu s'empecher de penser intérieurement que pour un homme tel que Russia, il faudra espérer très fort...

Mais il n'abandonnerait pas pour autant.

L'américain se leva lentement, et posa son regard au lointain que laissait entrevoir sa fenêtre.

Beaucoup était à perdre. Austria, Pologne, Hungary... Et à plus long terme, Italia, Greece... Et enfin, France, Spain, Canada... Et England.

Sa famille, ses amis, ceux qu'il aimait.

America ne voulait pas les perdre.

Il détacha ses yeux de la fenêtre, et se tourna vers son ancien tuteur.

Il était rare le voir autant rongé par l'inquiétude. Cette peur de perdre ceux à qui il tenait, inhabituelle pour quelqu'un d'aussi naif et insouciant que lui.

- « Es-tu de mon côté, England? » demanda t-il.

Le concerné écarquilla les yeux un instant au ton ferme, et inconnu qu'il avait employé.

Il baissa un instant les yeux.

Le petit America avait bien grandi. Il était évident qu'il n'avait plus en face de lui ce petit garçon insouciant qu'il avait aimé élever.

Non.

America était une puissance. Il était La puissance.

La puissance animée par un désir de couvrir ses pairs de ses ailes.

Anciennement empire, et effrayé par l'idée qu'on pouvait lui arracher ses petits protégés à tout moment, il ne pouvait que comprendre ce sentiment.

England lâcha un soupir, qui étonna son cadet.

- « Idiot... » il se massa la nuque. « Évidement que je suis de ton côté. Je l'ai toujours été, et je le serait toujours, tu le sais bien. »

America sentit sa gorge se serrer.

« Je t'ai déjà répéter maintes fois... Que je serais toujours ton ombre, ton bouclier et ton épée, et ce quoiqu'il puisse arriver... » England écarquilla les yeux. « A... America ?... »

- « Ah ah ah ! Ce n'est rien. Je suis rassuré. »

Il essuya une larme d'un revers de main, puis vint passer ses bras autour des épaules de son allié, dans une étreinte qui se voulait reconnaissante.

England, d'ordinaire, l'aurait poursuivit jusqu'en enfer pour cet acte. Mais il ne dit pas un mot. Pas plus qu'il ne chercha à bouger. C'était sa façon à lui de montrer qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

- « Tout ira bien America. Je te le promet. »

_« Si son monde s'écroulait, le mien n'avait plus de raison de tenir encore debout. »_

- « Oups ! »

England tourna la tête, et attrapa de justesse le poignet de la demoiselle qu'il venait de bousculer, avant même qu'elle ne tombe au sol.

« Excusez mon inattention milady.. Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda t-il, tout en l'aidant à se remettre sur pied.

La jeune femme blonde ne lui répondit pas. Elle ne se contenta que de le fixer impassiblement, non sans bien évidement le mettre mal à l'aise.

Il la dévisagea un instant.

Très physionomiste, son attention resta bloquée sur ce regard. England avait l'impression de le connaître. L'ennui, c'était qu'il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir où il avait bien pu le voir.

Cette jeune femme lui était pourtant totalement inconnue.

Une lueur, provenant d'un objet métallique à terre, l'interpella et le fit s'arracher à sa réflexion interne.

« Oh, vous avez perdu ceci... »

L'anglais se baissa, et se figea avant de poser ses doigts dessus.

Un poignard.

Il releva les yeux vers elle.

La jeune femme blonde lui murmura quelque chose dans une langue qu'il ne parvint pas à saisir.

Avant même qu'il ne pu envisager l'idée de l'arrêter, elle le prit de vitesse, ramassa l'objet et prit la fuite en courant.

- « Hey ! Attendez ! »

England songea aussitôt à la rattraper, mais il y renonça vite à cause de la foule.

Il ne parlait pas non plus la langue locale, ce qui ne l'aiderait pas à la retrouver.

Soudainement prit de panique, il surveilla les alentours.

Ce regard lui rappelait le froid polaire de la Russie.

Et cela ne signifiait rien de bon.

Le blond posa lentement une main sur le revolver à sa ceinture, sur le qui-vive, mais tout en continuant à avancer dans la foule.

Belarus, postée un peu plus loin derrière un pilier, serra la main sur son poignard.

Les enjeux étaient posés.

La guerre froide commençait.


End file.
